Music Lessons
by Yunelyon
Summary: Italy has a splendid voice, and Austria couldn't find that out in a better moment: the annual Vienna Christmas concert is approaching and Italy's voice would be the crowning jewel of it. However even such a voice needs practice, and their relationship has never been the happiest! Will music lessons make them bond? And will Holy Rome and Italy's story finally take off?
1. Chapter 1: Your voice

So, it all begins here. Chapter one. Follow Austria as he finds a way around his "little problem" and discovers Italy's secret talent; and Italy himself as things seem to turn for the best with the Holy Roman Empire.

The song Italy sings is "Green finch and linnet bird" from "Sweeney Todd", if you listen to it while reading, you'll get more in the atmosphere.

I know, first history blunter. But I'll try to keep history as straight as possible.

WARNING shippers: HREXchibitalia. Mild and sweet.

hope you enjoy. :D

**Music Lessons**

* * *

"Sigh…one more time your majesty, please."

Austria was at his limits. If the princess got the song wrong once again, he'd go berserk. "But maestro Roderik, wasn't that good?" "No, Maria Carolina, not enough. Please again."

His hand gave a tired wave to the violinist beside them which started playing all over again, pained face visibly showing. He too was now pressing angrily his fingers on the piano's keyboard instead of softly passing over them, like he normally would.

"aDEstE FIDeeeeeeLEEesS, LAEEEEtiIiIiii TrIumPhAnTeeeess…" This was too much! His fingers slammed on the keys for the most unbearable sound; and then breathed in and out to keep calm. He turned to face the archduchess which had stopped singing confused.

"Maria Carolina…dear….you should REALLY concentrate more and remember what I tell you every time." "But maestro I do. I'm fully into the musi…" "I'M TIRED! Let's call it a quits for today." As he said it, the violinist dashed out of the room with no dignity at all and the princess happily turned her heels humming the tune.

As they both left, Austria could slam his head in his favorite instrument: how could the pretty daughter of his beloved queen Maria Teresa be SO GOD DAMED off key?!

It was frustrating to give her lessons, but he had promised his queen to do so. What for? With that voice she surely wouldn't have ingratiated her future husband, Ferdinand the second, nor any music loving Neapolitan.

Worse of all? If he couldn't find any better substitute of that age for the opening "Adeste Fideles" of the annual royal concert for Christmas, he'd have to make her take it and, surely, disgrace it. This wasn't fair! He though twisting his face almost childishly. Not for an esteemed musician like him.

Oh, well….he'd find something in one way or another; now he only wanted the relief of a hot chocolate and Hungary's comforting words. He was walking through a corridor, headed for the kitchen, when he suddenly halted. He could hear a voice, a pleasant one. Just a few rooms ahead.

"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, black bird, how is it you sing?"

Someone was singing. He followed the sound. Who could it possibly be?

"How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wings?"

It seemed to get more and more pleasant as he got closer. As he reached the door his eyes widened and his jaw opened marveled. Italy was there, so cutely, cleaning with a rag the furniture; addressing her song to the caged oriental bird in the room.

"outside the sky waits, beckoning, beckoning, just behind the bars. How can you remain staring at the rain, maddened by the stars? How is it you sing  
Anything?  
How is it you sing?"

Austria hid slightly behind the door for a second as Italy twirled graciously across the room, following her own rhythm. Now polishing the bird's cage itself.

"My cage has many rooms,  
Damask and dark.  
Nothing there sings,  
Not even my lark.  
Larks never will, you know,  
When they're captive.  
Teach me to be more adaptive."

Italy gave a glorious, natural high pitched note, that made Austria's heart soar.

"Green finch and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
Teach me how to sing.  
If I cannot fly,  
Let me sing."

Italy finished singing but kept humming as she worked. Austria was dazzled, completely.

Why would Italy sing such a song , one he had never heard before, or the meaning of it, went beyond his understanding. However, It almost felt ridiculous to hear her ask to be taught to sing with that voice. To a miserable bird moreover, but he guessed that even that fine voice needed study and adjustment.

He definitely would enjoy to instruct such a splendid human instrument and… now that he thought about it…..Italy, despite being over 1600 years old, looked old, more or less, like Maria Carolina. Oh, god, he hadn't hoped for so much! He had discovered a way out of his problem and a wonderful singer that needed his knowledge in one go.

The day after started delightfully. Tea in hand as he sat in the big Royal palace's dining room having breakfast. "Have you called for me, Mr. Austria?"

"Yes, indeed. You and I need to have a little discussion, Italy." Italy's expression dropped. "Oh, no. I'm sorry! Did I accidentally leave the tea leafs infuse for too long?" "No, nothing like it. Don't panic, already. I was wondering, can you sing, Italy?"

Italy looked surprised. Now that was unexpected. "Well, I don't know….maybe a little. Why?" Austria snorted: tsk a little! "Have you ever overheard one of my music lessons with Maria Carolina?" Italy nodded shyly. "Can you affirm you have better skills than the archduchess does?" She turned visibly embarrassed: everyone knew how bad the archduchess was, but only few could say it out loud. "Hum….maybe a tiny, winy, little bit?"

Austria got up in a burst. That was his cue. "Prove me what you have just said." He led a confused and scared Italy near the piano in the music room, sat at his place and gestured the child to stand straight at his right. "Sing me the music scale"

"Do - Re- Mi – Fa – Sol –La - TI- Do…..Do – Ti – La –Sol –Fa –Mi –Re –Do"

Very good. Now came the tricky part.

"Do –Mi – Mi –La –Ti –Ti- Sol –Fa –Do –Re –Ti –Fa –Do –Mi –Re –Re –Sol –La –Do…."

When he realized that Italy hit the notes even when mingled, he went nasty. He increased the pace suddenly just to almost halt it. Fast, slow, Up scale, down scale, one ninth down, two ninth up.

Hey, no kidding on this part, arpeggios were fundamental!

Poor Italy followed, stressed and feeling bullied. At a certain point, without a warning, Austria kept his finger steady on a single note obligating Italy to perform a high pitched note. Yes, that was it! Just like the other day.

The clear voice echoed trough the room steady. Italy looked worriedly the finger on the key, he didn't seem to have any intention to take it off anytime soon and he wouldn't dare to stop before it.

Austria looked back at her with his usual stern expression, grinning inside. He wanted to see just how long she could take it. Then, glancing again at Italy's shaking figure he decided not to push it. "Very well, I'm satisfied." Italy could only pant for breath. "Italy, you'll perform at the Christmas concert of Vienna this year."

Italy's eyes went wide and tried to say something back, but Austria didn't bother. "Of course, you know the Adeste Fides?" "Hum, yes, of course. But, but I…." "Good. From this day forth, I'll take two hours from your regular working schedule and turn them into music lessons. You'll attend my class every day, Sundays aside. Today we're starting at 15:30. Make sure to be on time. And no, no need to thank me for my magnanimity. Just consider it your greatest pride and honor. Now, get back to work!"

Italy didn't know what to say or do, this was too awkward. So he bowed to his master and left quickly. "As..as you wish Mr. Austria, sir." Austria gave an other sip to his neglected tea cup, satisfied smiled on his lips: this was really a pleasant turn of events.

But enthusiasm had taken the best of him making him forget a little detail. A nock on the door. "Gutten morgen, maestro. I'm here for our lesson. I actually practiced a lot yesterday. You know, I'm sure I'll leave every one breathless at my wonderful opening."

Oh, yeah, her. So, he remembered. "Gutten morgen to you, my beloved Archduchess. But I must inform you that a little….. complication, yes, has arised." "What happened?" "You see, my dear, very unfortunately it won't be you to sing the Adeste Fideles."

"Wha…why not?" Austria studied her face, what to tell her? After a second he decided that HE was the nation and SHE was a little and worthless princess that would be gone to a far away kingdom soon: he'd be blunt. "I found someone that can sing that song any time of a day a lot better than you could ever dream to do." Maria Carolina froze. "So for all November and December our lessons are cancelled, we'll start over with basic lessons at January." The girl's eyes filled with tears and ran out of the room.

Okay, maybe that had been a bit too blunt. "But you can still be part of the chorus." He screamed back at her as she dashed away. And so, now even this was settled. Despite the snow, the day was truly bright.

* * *

As he rushed to get his work done quickly, Italy bumped into the Holy Roman Empire. "I'm sorry, Holy Rome!" Holy Rome helped him up. "It's nothing. You ok? You seem to be in a rush!" "I am. I have to get almost everything done by 15:30." "Is there something special going on at 15:30?"

"well…" His lips curved into a smile as he looked at the boy he liked. " decided I should take music lessons with him. I don't understand much of it, but he said I should sing a song at the Christmas concert this year." "That's splendid! I'm sure you'll be wonderful!" "How can you say? Have you ever heard me sing, Holy Rome?"

Oh, yes, he had! Many times, while stalk….making sure from the shadows that she was ok. But he couldn't really say that, now, could he? "Austria has great taste in matter. I trust in his decision and….I have the feeling you're a great singer." Italy brushed her hair back, flushed. She was perfect. Ah, he also had something to add.

"Hum, also: thank you so much for this morning. Austria doesn't approve, but…thanks for adding honey to my milk. It was a nice thought of you." "You're welcome! *Giggle* I know you like you breakfast best that way, and about Austria…what he doesn't see can't possibly hurt him, right?" Italy gave him a wink.

He smiled back at her and they stared at each other longing and sweet for a while. He was actually doing it! He had turned all red, true, but he had been able to tell Italy thanks for her caring action, and now he could look at her lovingly without crumbling apart. Things between them had gotten wonderful lately. All it took, he figured, was to be a bit bolder and less panicked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm taking your time." "It's ok, I like talking to you. I'll see you later." And as she was running away she added "When I'm done working we're having a pick-nick together, right?" "Sure, I'm counting on it."

Italy's head remained fluttery and in the clouds all morning as he worked; worrying more of which flavor the cake he'd bake Holy Rome would be, rather than the way he was cleaning the windows or the chandelier.

But having his head in the clouds was hardly anything new for Italy, and so, in one way or another, the work piled up dimmed drastically and the time to show up in the music room arrived sooner than expected.

He swiftly brushed his hair, washed his face and hands, fixed the apron. And when he showed up, he found the young master already there settling some sheets. He closed the door and bowed with respect. "So, you're here. Very well, a short introduction first, if you please." Italy nodded and had a sit.

"My lessons cover all points in music study. In other words, you'll be learning about music theory ,history and it's different genres. As for the practical side, I'll teach you how to moderate your voice and sing correctly with awareness, and of course, it'll be sided by the study of musical instruments." "Mr. Austria, so you'll teach me how to play the piano?" "The piano, the violin, the harp and the oboe. With time you'll learn also how to conduct an orchestra."

"That sounds very nice." Italy cheered. "Good to see you enthusiastic about it. Since it's already the 2nd of November, we'll let the theory part alone for now, and we'll focus on getting you ready for the concert. Now, let's begin without further ado." He set back down in the piano's chair and motioned Italy to get up and back to the position she held that morning. "Let's see how you would normally sing the song. And 1-2-3…"

"….And she sang wonderfully, at the first try already. Well, we have to fix the downs and the "Re" but I'm very positive about this. It will be the crowning jewel of the concert!" Hungary listened happily as Austria ranted about the first music lesson with Italy.

Apparently, he was so engrossed by it that, while was only half way done, she had already finished her dinner . It was nice to see him less stiff from time to time. "I'm so happy, dear. It will be good for both of you. It's centuries I had been thinking you two need to tie up with something. Music will be the perfect bond!"

"Tie up, you say?" "Yes. After all, she is your colony and you're her ruler. It's important for you to share some sort of pleasant relationship and…you're usually so cold or sever with her." Austria's face contracted.

He sever and cold? Why, he was by far too kind and patient with that ungrateful kid, already. Hungary laughed, she could read right through that expression. So she took a seat right beside Austria and held his hand dearly. "You know…..Italy is full of wonderful sides, she's just so full of life and joy that it becomes impossible not to mellow out with her. You'll see for yourself." Austria smiled back at her as they hugged.

In the mean time, two teenagers where laying happily on a red, big and stiff carpet in front of a vivid and warm fireplace. It was Holy Rome's room and both, him and Italy, were enjoying their pick-nick. "Why don't you take the last one?" said Holy Rome smiling to Italy, motioning to take the last chocolate cookie. "Can I have it?" "Sure"

But simply having it wasn't enough; Italy opened her mouth asking him to feed her. He blushed but lifted one of his elbows from the carpet, reached for the cookie and brought it to her lips. "What a pity that it's so cold outside and we have to stay indoors." "Why? I like being with you like this. It's warm and nice." "Italy…you…hum…do you like…errr..spending time with me?" "Yes, very, very much! I'd spend all my days with you, Holy Rome." He closed a second his eyes, dreamy for his beloved's answer, and then stared at her.

It was the same for him. He'd spend eternity with Italy, just like that, smiling and staring into each other's eyes, talking in sweet whispers. She was so beautiful in the fire's dim light, which tinged red her brown hair"…You're so beautiful in the fire's dim light, which tinges red your brown hair"

Oh, no. He said that loud! PANIC. How stupid could that be? "You're beautiful too, Holy Rome. Even though the fire doesn't tinge red your blond hair." She giggled, teasingly. But Holy Rome went red alright, not his hair, but all the rest of his head.

Italy laughed once more. After a minute of pause, she softly closed her eyes and leaned forward. He felt his heart speed up like mad and his chest tighten. He also leaned forward, shaking in anticipation, placing softly a hand on Italy's cheeck, brushing her hair first. Their faces were millimeters away, their noses brushing against each other. Holy Rome looked at her a second more: her breath on him, her beautiful eyelashes, black, thick and curved upwards. He closed his eyes as well and leaned for a tender and romantic kiss.

* * *

All's well what ends well! Except the story has barely began. How will the new born love develop? Will Italy and Austria finally learn to get along?

Find out, soon enough.

If you have enjoyed, plz comment or fav. it would be most appreciated.

Even if you didn't! Let me know what you think is wrong and how it would have been better.


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding

Dear me! I said a few days and practically a month went by! O.o I'm sorry, so so Sorry! But holidays are really umpredictable!

Anyway here you go, chapter 2! Yeay! :D

This time around we'll find out just how good Austria's music lessons actually are, and how they'll affect the two.

Still chummy, and lovely...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The day after, the music lesson reprised. Italy was very distracted that afternoon, so Austria reprimanded her more than once. But she truly seemed happy to follow and listen to her teacher's words.

So, she managed to learn and improve despite her head being elsewhere. It was gratifying, and he found out that he couldn't stay mad at Italy for long.

This was the way to have a music lesson, not how he had to suffer with Maria Carolina. It was pleasant and inspiring for him too. "So, it's those three notes in sequence and then back to the beginning, right?" "Yes, Italy. Very good. Very good, indeed."

They practiced the song for two or three days more. By the end of the week they were already rehearsing in theater with the whole orchestra.

The voices of the chorus rang mighty and proud, the instruments all in perfect sync. Austria was fully enveloped by the melody as the baton and his free hand waved inspired. Italy had long ago finished her part, but was still there, staring fixed, at him and then the orchestra, and then him again, obviously curious on how the baton swung gracefully from left to right. Sometimes with gentle and systematic movements and suddenly with abrupt pulls: up, down and in his own chest as they reached the grand finale.

Austria panted for a few seconds, as his musicians clapped their hands. He brushed his hair back in place with a hand and bowed slightly to them, satisfaction clearly showing.

Then, he turned to Italy, who was clapping along, bright and full of enthusiasm, eyes sparkling. She ran towards him and threw herself in his arms. "Mr. Edelstein, you were magnificent!"

Nations had the habit to call each other with different names when in presence of common humans; this way, it was much easier to hide their true nature and pass unnoticed. Austria had picked for himself in the last few centuries "Roderich Edelstein" substituting that old, boring, other one, he had used until the 1580's. Holy Rome was apparently still fond of "Heinrich Adler", and Hungary was currently using "Elizaveta Hedervary". As for Italy, she had never expressed herself on the matter, and since "Italia" was anyway a common enough name for a girl in Italy they all used that.

"You were all wonderful too!" Italy addressed to the musicians. Several giggles and "thanks" rang out. "You did your part splendidly as well. One would never guess you started taking lessons just a few days ago'!" "Thank you, very much. But, Mr. Edelstein, I want to learn how to conduct an orchestra too! It's so thrilling."

In front of such childish glee and happiness, he himself couldn't refrain from smiling. He patted her head "Everything at it's proper time. But when the time comes, I promise I'll teach you." Italy smiled back, welcoming the hand and letting it ruffle her hair.

"…You know, there should be a sacker cake, nice and warm, in the oven. What do you say, if we go back home and have a slice?" "Yay! I love sacker! Shall I prepare some coffee to go with it?" "A cinnamon spiced cup would be perfect." "Can Elizaveta and Heinrich join us?" "Why not."

Soon, the four of them were happily chatting in the tea room, eating down the snack. "Austria, you surpassed yourself this time! Did you try something different?" Praised him Hungary. "It's the Jam. I've tried a different variety. It's nice of you to notice." "hey, Holy Rome. The cinnamon scent is really good, isn't it?" "Yes, all the more when mingled with coffee."

Austria looked at the two seemingly teenagers for a few moments. Off course he knew Holy Rome had a crush on Italy, everybody knew that, but did he always look at her with such fixed and sweet glances? And since when did they hold hands?! He let it drop, as Hungary called back his attention, chatting on something else.

In the following days Austria's lessons became more and more demanding. Since they had unexpectedly solved everything for the concert, Italy started the study of the violin as well.

Surprisingly, or maybe not for the country that invented the instrument and gave birth to some of the finest players, Italy appeared to be very skilled with that instrument too.

Two hours grew soon to be too few, and quickly went on to 3 or even 4 in a row. After a few days with this pace, though, Austria happened to overhear a group of young maids complaining on how Italy had such a special treatment and how exhausting their shift had become.

One day Hungary herself tried telling him, in a friendly joking manner that he was probably going overboard. But he couldn't be bothered! It was all too pleasant!

In between an exercise and an other they had started talking a lot, exchanging opinions, discussing about their tastes in general.

Italy wasn't the clumsy and useless person he always thought she was, but, actually, very knowledgeable, brilliant too on certain subjects and extremely good tasted.

They started going out for walks in the gardens; they backed sweets. Italy from time to time came his way asking about musical curiosities.

He had tried to keep his point at the beginning, avoiding any extra contact with the girl and holding the cold, unapproachable attitude. But that didn't last long, it melted away in front of Italy's irresistible smile and happiness!

He found himself avoiding to shout for her mistakes on duty, closing an eye whenever she walked inside the palace without having her boots properly cleaned from the snow, let the cat eat cookies or even when she slipped honey in Holy Rome's milk when he expressly told her not to do so!

Not only that: whenever he found her in a corridor he'd pat her head passing by and even scold harshly the other maids that ill spoke at her back.

"Mr. Austria I know you don't particularly prefer it, but can we please eat past for dinner tonight?" "Sure, dear. But you take care of it."

Dear?! He had never addressed to her with "dear", and he suddenly found himself doing so. Oh, crap! Hungary was right: he was mellowing on her! Before he knew it November was gone, December at the dock.

* * *

And so you have it! Things just couldn't be better.

But still, using a very famous quote, winter is coming! Will it very simply mean the arrival of the warm and loving festive season?

Untill Soon, for part 3


End file.
